The Night Before Funeral
by waterfleur
Summary: Dunya Mustashim amat mengutuk takdirnya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Manusia biasa tidak mungkin dapat melihat white rukh sebanyak itu. Halusinasi. Sebentar lagi ia akan pasti akan mati. Oneshot. Slight IsaDun.


**The Night Before Funeral**

by waterfleur

.

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

.

Warning: modified AU with almost no dialogue. Dldr.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jika kau dapat memilih takdir, mana yang akan kau pilih?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Suatu malam, di Sindria.

Dunya Mustashim berbaring sendirian di atas ranjangnya. Ia sudah lupa, entah sudah berapa hari ia berada di sini dengan kondisi seperti ini. Yang jelas ia tak peduli lagi. Ia tidak mau tahu. Entah apalagi yang akan datang setelah ini. Mengusiknya, merusaknya.

Aladdin sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar ini kira-kira satu jam yang lalu. Hanya bocah itulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percaya saat ini. Ia seorang penghibur yang baik. Meskipun ia membela gadis penyihir itu. Ya, ada seorang penyihir dari Magnostadt yang tinggal di Sindria, seorang ahli air—atau apapun keahliannya. Dunya amat membenci Yam, gadis itu. Ia mungkin sudah membunuhnya jika ia tidak selemah ini sekarang, sebagaimana keinginannya untuk membunuh masa lalu.

Astaga.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh membiarkan _black rukh _kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus berada di dalam kegelapan. Tetapi, mengapa kegelapan itu seolah terus menghantuinya? Membayanginya dengan perasaan takut yang berakar hingga sekarang.

Dunya amat mengutuk takdirnya.

Ia hampir tidak ingat bagaimana wajah Ratu Mustashim, ibunya, yang meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Lalu ia dirawat orang lain dan merasakan kebahagiaan, yang bila dihitung amat sedikit jumlahnya. Hingga peristiwa berdarah itu datang. Orang-orang memenuhi halaman istana, membunuh ayahnya, menghancurkan segalanya, mengambil semuanya dari Dunya.

Hampir-hampir ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak ikut dibunuh saat itu. Dari saat itu hingga sekarang, Dunya hampir tidak punya kehidupan. Mungkin ia tidak merasakannya saat organisasi menaruh perhatian padanya, terlebih Isnan, pria bertopeng itu. Belakangan ia baru sadar, itu hanya kutukan lain yang menyertai takdirnya.

Dirinya bagaikan anjing yang menuruti setiap kemauan Al-Thamen. Kelihatannya Isnan memang memihaknya, tetapi omong kosong, Dunya hanya melakukan apa yang dibutuhkan Isnan dan organisasi, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan yang paling utama...

_Al-Kaus_ sudah menancap di tubuhnya.

"Ugh!"

Dunya mengerang pelan seraya mencengkram pakaiannya. Rasa sakit di dadanya kembali muncul. Rasanya seperti tertusuk pedang-pedang yang tajam. Jantungnya seolah terkoyak oleh bilah demi bilah besi. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Apakah ini sudah waktunya?

Mungkin iya. Tetapi ia belum mau kembali. Ia belum merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Kalaupun begitu, iya tidak dapat mengingatnya. Saraf-saraf di tubuhnya kian melemah. Rasanya tidak ada satupun kenangan berharga dalam hidupnya. Kecuali...

Aladdin, ya, semua berkat Aladdin.

Katakan bahwa Dunya memang terkutuk, tetapi tidak, ialah yang mengutuk takdirnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah bisa berpikir jernih. Hingga bocah itu menolongnya. Mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan hingga sedikit demi sedikit _white rukh_ dapat memancar dari tubuhnya.

Tentu ia tidak menyangka Aladdin akan memperlihatkan sosok itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Yakni Isaac, ksatria yang selalu melindunginya sejak kecil.

Isaac.

Ia bagaikan saudara bagi Dunya, sebab ibu Isaac-lah yang merawatnya setelah menjadi anak piatu. Mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama dengan menunggang kuda. Isaac akan memperlihatkan apapun yang tidak Dunya ketahui. Isaac memperkenalkan Dunya pada pelangi, yang menghiasi langit di atas Kerajaan Mustashim setelah hujan reda. Ia memetik berbagai macam bunga untuk Dunya, mengatakan bahwa merah muda merupakan aura dari putri cantik itu. Dunya tersenyum gembira saat menerima bunga-bunga itu, lalu Isaac menggendongnya ke atas punggung kuda. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan, menelusuri keindahan alam yang tidak akan pernah mereka ketahui di mana ujungnya.

Seandainya saja...

Isaac harus menahan sakit hatinya ketika tahu, bahwa ia tidak dapat bersama sang putri untuk selamanya. Saat besar nanti, Dunya kecil harus terlibat dalam pernikahan politik, sehingga Isaac tidak dapat melindunginya secara penuh sebagai seorang ksatria.

"_Lindungilah seluruh kerajaan ini."_

Pria itu menerima perintahnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Dunya. Ia menyayangi sang putri, dan begitu pula sang putri yang menyayangi ksatrianya. Isaac lebih dari saudara kandungnya sendiri, lebih dari sekedar seseorang yang bekerja pada istana untuk melindunginya.

Seandainya saja...

Peristiwa itu tidak terjadi. Maka Isaac tidak perlu melindunginya mati-matian, mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"_Putri tidak tahu apa-apa! Ia tidak berdosa sedikitpun!"_

Dan para penyihir Magnostadt itu membunuh Isaac tepat didepan matanya. Menghujam tubuh ksatria itu dengan satu pedang, dua pedang tiga pedang...

Hingga jasad Isaac tak berbentuk lagi.

Dunya menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apapun, selain _black rukh_ yang mulai memenuhi langit di atasnya.

.

Isaac sudah mati, begitu pula hati Dunya.

Selama beberapa tahun ia tidak dapat menyingkirkan peristiwa itu dari otaknya. Setiap malam ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis. Sebab mimpi buruk selalu berputar di alam bawah sadarnya. Semakin lama ia semakin mengutuk dirinya sendirinya. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang lemah, tanpa kekuatan untuk melindungi siapapun yang dicintainya.

_Al-Kaus_ diserahkan kepadanya.

Ia dapat membantu Dunya mengendalikan naga-naga dari batu. Inilah anugrah Al-Thamen, pikirnya. Lalu ia menciptakan boneka pasir yang menyerupai Isaac, agar ia dapat terus bersamanya. Meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan Isaac yang sesungguhnya.

Hingga ia bertemu Aladdin dan kawan-kawannya. Pada saat itulah, ia menancapkan _Al-Kaus_ ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun Aladdin mengalahkannya dan menunjukkan sebuah sihir menakjubkan di hadapannya.

_White rukh_ yang menyerupai Isaac datang dari langit, merangkulnya, menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian, _rukh_ di sekitar Dunya sudah berubah warna menjadi putih.

"_Temukan kebahagianmu."_

Lalu ia menghilang. Dunya kehilangan kesadaran. Begitu bangun, ia sudah berada di atas sebuah ranjang mewah di Sindria.

Hanya itu.

Namun cukup menenangkan hatinya. Ia hanya dapat memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya di hadapan Aladdin, tidak di hadapan yang lainnya. Ia masih merasakan kebencian dan kesengsaraan yang mendalam meskipun tidak seberat yang dulu.

Dadanya kembali dihujam rasa sakit. Tangan Dunya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, seolah ia ingin merobeknya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih sanggup bertahan.

Seandainya saja...

Isaac berada di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Dunya membutuhkan Isaac.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bertemu Isaac lagi. Persetan dengan kebahagiaan, Dunya tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi tanpa Isaac di sisinya. Ia merasa sakit dan sengsara terus-menerus.

Mungkin inilah saatnya.

Sang putri memejamkan matanya. Ia menunggu. Kedua kakinya mati rasa. Mungkin ia sedang ditarik secara perlahan-lahan dari tubuhnya. Itulah yang ia ketahui.

Kata orang, sebelum kita meninggalkan fase kehidupan, kita akan mengingat masa-masa yang telah kita lalui. Dunya tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia tidak mau melihat kehancuran kerajaannya, juga kematian Isaac dua kali.

Rasa sakit terus menjalar. Tubuhnya semakin lemah. Dunya membuka matanya lagi dan berhalusinasi.

Sekumpulan _white rukh_ sedang berputar-putar di atas ranjangnya.

Ia tidak dapat memastikan apakah itu nyata. Manusia biasa seperti dirinya tidak mungkin dapat melihat _white rukh_ sebanyak itu. Sebenarnya ia pernah, saat Aladdin mempertemukannya dengan Isaac pada saat itu.

Halusinasi. Sebentar lagi ia akan pasti akan mati. Ah, tunggu.

_White rukh_ yang sedang berputar-putar itu berhenti bergerak lalu berkumpul di tengah seolah sedang menyatukan diri. Lama-kelamaan cahaya itu terbentuk, menjadi sosok manusia yang amat dikenal Dunya.

Isaac!

"Ah, kau—"

Kata-katanya terputus. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk menyambut pria yang disayanginya.

_Rukh_ Isaac tersenyum. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Dunya. Aneh, tak seharusnya mereka bisa bersentuhan. Jika ini mimpi, sebaiknya bangunkanlah ia. Ini semua membuatnya sakit, sekaligus bahagia.

"Tuan putri," bisiknya.

"I-Isaac..."

Ksatria itu menatapnya dengan lembut, "jangan khawatir. Saya ada di sini sekarang."

"Isa—ugh!" Dunya mengumpulkan tenaganya, "kumohon—"

"Ya, uan putri?"

"J-jangan, tinggalkan aku lagi," air mata keluar dari sudut mata birunya. "Aku... sudah tidak sanggup. B-bawa aku pergi... jauh dari sini."

"Saya akan mengabulkannya," ujar Isaac lembut. "Saya akan membawa tuan putri bersama saya. Ke tempat yang sangat indah, yang tidak pernah Anda lihat sebelumnya..."

Dunya menatapnya tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Dan kita akan terus bersama. Tak akan terpisahkan lagi."

Sang putri pun menangis. Disambutnya pelukan Isaac dengan bahagia. Ia tidak akan mau melepasnya lagi. Pelukan itu amat hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Tanpa ia sadari, Isaac mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas ranjang. Mendekapnya, membawanya melayang di udara.

"Saya amat merindukan Anda, tuan putri."

Dunya mencengkram bahu Isaac erat. Ditatapnya permukaan lantai yang semakin jauh dari mereka. Dadanya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Isaac," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu keduanya menghilang, bersama lautan _rukh_ yang menari-nari menghiasi langit malam.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seluruh penjuru istana diwarnai kegaduhan. Seorang putri telah meninggal. Jasadnya berubah kehitaman...

-fin-

.

_Greetings. Speaking here is waterfleur_. Pendatang baru di fandom Magi, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, semua. :)

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk karakter kesayangan uhuk-danpairkesayangansaya-uhuk, Dunya Mustashim. Ah, sungguh, semakin menyebalkan dia di Zagan arc justru semakin sayang saya sama tuan putri satu ini. Barangkali ada yang satu pikiran? Ajak saya ngobrol kapan saja. o/

(well niatnya mau full IsaDun tetapi beda usia 10 tahun itu agak—ya...)

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam tulisan saya. Diri ini tak mampu merangkai kata dengan baik sebenarnya. Monolognya terkesan basi banget, ya? Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk _keyboard-hitter_ abalan ini. *bungkuk*

_Mind to give your opinion about my writing? Thank you so much!_

-wtrflr.


End file.
